


chat noir’s pseuds

by fictionalinfinity



Series: Miraculous Fanworks Server Anniversary 2020 [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Snekmouse - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27465298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalinfinity/pseuds/fictionalinfinity
Summary: When Marinette discovers Aspik and Multimouse fanfiction, all the clues point towards Chat Noir being the author.Nothing is quite as simple as it seems.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Miraculous Fanworks Server Anniversary 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009470
Comments: 35
Kudos: 276
Collections: Miraculous Fanworks Anniversary 2020





	chat noir’s pseuds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pepperdoken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepperdoken/gifts).



> Happy anniversary, Miraculous Fanworks!  
> Pepperdoken, I loved your prompt. Hope you enjoy!

As a teenager, Marinette was well aware of the concept of fanfiction. She wasn’t an avid reader, but she was known to indulge every once in a while when a show or book piqued her interest. However, she’d never expected that one day there would be an entire corner of the internet dedicated to  _ her.  _

Well, not to Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

To  _ Ladybug. _

It had taken her longer than it should’ve to figure out that such a fandom existed. A few months into being Ladybug, Marinette walked into the classroom to see Alya and Adrien engaged in a conversation at their desks. 

Not that that was anything unusual. Adrien and Alya talked all of the time, they were  _ friends. _ They all were. 

No, that was all normal. What  _ wasn’t _ normal, however, was the look of awe and admiration on Alya’s face, and the look of excitement on Adrien’s.

“Girl! Get over here,” Alya called, waving Marinette over as she bounced excitedly in her seat. “Adrien here just had the best idea. Tell her!”

Adrien turned his undivided attention onto Marinette, immediately sending a rush of heat to her face. She smiled awkwardly as she waited to hear what he would say. 

“I asked Alya if we could have a fanfiction section on the Ladyblog!” Adrien exclaimed. 

Something screeched to a halt in Marinette’s mind. 

“Fan… fanfiction? Of what?” She asked. Her mouth felt like it had been stuffed with cotton. 

Adrien continued smiling happily despite her internal panic. His grin was so bright it practically burned her eyes.

“Ladybug and Chat Noir! The other heroes, too, but ladynoir for the most part.”

“You mean, like… stories written about Ladybug and Chat Noir? As a  _ couple? _ Those exist?”

“Well, sure!” Adrien chuckled. “It’s one of the most popular pairings on Ao3, actually, but Alya is going to make a page dedicated to some of the stories.”

“O-Oh,” Marinette replied, trying to maintain an exterior sense of calm. “Th-that’s cool!”

“I know, right?” Alya gushed. “I can’t believe I didn’t think of it sooner! Adrien here is a genius.” 

“Mhmm,” Marinette nodded along. “He has… he has ideas! Good! Yes, good ideas!”

Adrien blushed at the praise, ducking his head. He quietly thanked her before Ms. Bustier came bustling into the classroom and their lesson started. 

After that, Marinette tried not to think about fanfiction much. It was weird to think that somewhere, someone was putting themselves in  _ her _ head, trying to emulate  _ her _ thoughts, imagining  _ her _ life, and writing about  _ her _ partner. It just felt… wrong. 

Life continued on. A year came and went much faster than she’d expected. Marinette began dating Adrien not long after her short run as Multimouse. After another round of encouragement from Alya, she’d found it in herself to ask him out on a date at last. He had immediately replied with a yes, before pausing, looking like he’d surprised even himself. 

For a moment, Marinette had worried he hadn’t meant to say yes, but the confusion was gone in an instant. His face had softened, and then he’d pressed a tender kiss to the back of her hand, telling her he was looking forward to their date. They’d been together ever since.

It wasn’t until a particularly  _ interesting _ fanfiction hit number one on the Ladyblog leaderboard that Marinette was forced to pay attention to fanfiction again.

She’d been scrolling through the page, hoping to find Alya’s latest theory on Ladybug’s identity (she liked to review them to be sure that Alya wasn’t getting any closer to the truth), before something on the page caught her eye and she quickly backtracked. 

_ No. _

It couldn’t be.

_ Scales and Tails: The Adventures of Aspik and Multimouse _

What?!

That shouldn’t have been possible.  _ No _ one knew those names other than herself. The only person who  _ could _ have known was Chat Noir, but he only knew of Multimouse. As far as Marinette knew, neither Aspik’s name nor identity were ever revealed to her partner. 

It just didn’t add up. 

Hoping to find an explanation inside the story, Marinette clicked on the link. It took her to an Ao3 page, and she quickly reviewed the tags. Nothing there was too revealing, so she continued onwards towards the description.

_ two heroes who had never met collide and find love when fate draws them together in an unlikely way.  _

Marinette nearly choked on her own spit.  _ Love?! _

Whoever wrote this had to know both Aspik’s and Multimouse’s identities to know that their civilian identities were dating, and the only person with even the slightest chance of having that knowledge was Chat Noir. It didn’t even matter that he supposedly didn’t know who Aspik was. It  _ had _ to be him!

Marinette bit back a scream, feeling anger bubble up in her chest. How  _ dare _ he? What could possibly make Chat think this was a good idea?!

An even worse thought hit her. 

What if  _ Adrien _ saw the fanfiction? 

He was the one who had suggested a fanfiction section on the Ladyblog, after all. Surely he would check back in at some point and be horrified to find someone had written fanfiction about him, let alone shipping him with some random girl (not really random, but she wasn’t about to explain  _ that _ to him)! Worse, it could potentially dredge up some painful memories. She knew just how hard his time as Aspik had been on him. 

Marinette needed to find Chat  _ immediately. _

She quickly called on Tikki, transforming into Ladybug and escaping through her skylight. After zipping over to Notre Dame, she anxiously pulled out her communicator and left a message for her partner, demanding he meet her as soon as possible.

A few minutes later, Chat was landing smoothly on the roof beside her. He looked anxious.

“What’s going on? You sounded upset.”

Ladybug inhaled sharply, trying and failing to rein in her feelings.

“Are you, or are you not, the popular Ao3 user writing under the pseud MisterUnlucky?” She asked.

Chat’s eyes widened fearfully, and he took a step back from her, looking over his shoulder as if searching for an escape route. It was enough for Ladybug to confirm her suspicions. 

“Don’t even try to deny it,” Ladybug sighed, some of the anger seeping out of her. “I know it’s you.”

Chat swallowed, visibly uncomfortable.

“Listen, Bugaboo, I… I’m sorry. All those ladynoir fics? I wrote them  _ ages _ ago! I stopped as soon as I started seeing my girlfriend, I promise. The only reason I didn’t delete them was because of how popular they were! I-”

“Wait a minute,” Ladybug stopped him, eyes wide. “You wrote  _ ladynoir fanfiction? What?!” _

Chat stared at her, surprised. “...yes? Is that… not what this is about?”

Ladybug growled. “No, but now I have half a mind to chew you out for that too! What were you doing?!”

Chat sighed. “Sorry, Ladybug. I didn’t mean anything by it, honestly! But if that’s not why you asked, then what is?”

Ladybug dragged a hand down her tired face. “I was referring to the Aspik and Multimouse fanfiction? Listen, I don’t know how you found out about Aspik, but you need to take the fic down  _ now. _ Adrien has a girlfriend and wouldn’t appreciate being shipped with someone else! And besides, his experience as Aspik was plenty traumatic. You shouldn’t be making light of it,” she explained. 

Chat’s eyes bulged. “But… she  _ is _ his girlfriend? Not another girl? Besides, I’m sure it’s fine!”

“Well, he certainly doesn’t know she’s his girlfriend! You better not be planning on telling him that, either.”

“N-no, of course not! Ladybug, you have to believe me when I say it’s  _ fine. _ I’m sure Adrien doesn’t mind!” Chat insisted.

“I’m telling you it’s not, Chat. Please, just delete this, for me. It’s important,” Ladybug stressed.

For a moment, Chat looked like he was about to protest, but the fight left him a few moments later. 

“Alright,” he answered, smiling tiredly, “you know I can never deny you, My Lady.”

Ladybug smiled gratefully. “Thanks, Chaton. This means a lot.”

Chat nodded at her not unkindly, but there was a strange glimmer in his eyes. Before she could hope to decipher it, however, he was leaping away on his staff with the promise of deleting the fic as soon as he got home. 

Satisfied, Ladybug went home to enjoy her evening. 

The next morning, Marinette was greeted by her boyfriend outside of the bakery. Hand in hand they walked over to the school, chatting quietly about plans for their date the next weekend. 

Everything was calm until they entered the classroom, and then they were accosted by Alya. 

“Adrien!” Alya cried. “Why did you delete it?!”

Adrien’s hand tightened around her own, and she could practically feel the anxiety rolling off of him. 

“Oh, uh…” Adrien grimaced. “Nathalie found out about the account. I had to delete it.”

Marinette frowned, confused. What was it that she didn’t know?

“Account? What account?”

Alya heaved a dramatic sigh. “Only the best Ao3 account in the entire fandom. Adrien deleted it out of nowhere last night, and now half the works on my leaderboard are  _ gone! _ Come on, you couldn’t have orphaned them  _ at least?” _

Adrien shook his head apologetically. “No, sorry, Alya.”

Meanwhile, Marinette was making some rather uncomfortable realizations. 

_ Adrien wrote fanfiction. He deleted his account last night. His works were on the Ladyblog’s leaderboard.  _

That sounded awfully similar to…  _ no! _ She couldn’t jump to conclusions. 

“I… didn’t know you wrote fic, Adrien,” Marinette commented. “What pseud did you use?”

“MisterUnlucky,” he answered. 

If it weren’t for Adrien’s  _ (Chat Noir’s) _ hand in hers, Marinette would’ve collapsed to the floor. 

_ Adrien _ was  _ Chat Noir. _

Suddenly, her partner’s reaction last night made so much more sense. 

“Um… Adrien? Can we go talk outside?” Marinette asked, her voice coming out squeaky. Adrien glanced at her worriedly, surely noticing just how pale she’d gone. 

“Sure,” he answered softly, leading her out of the classroom. 

Once they were safely away from the crowded hallways and seated on a bench, Marinette turned to her boyfriend. She hoped she had enough courage to say what came next. 

“You’re…” Her voice caught, but she pressed onwards. “You’re Chat Noir.”

Whatever Adrien had thought she was about to say, it hadn’t been that. He jerked his hand out of her grip as if he had been burned and his face burned a blotchy red. 

“Wh-what makes y-you say that?” Adrien stuttered as he struggled to keep his voice level. Marinette pondered keeping her own identity safe in those next moments, but strangely didn’t feel bothered at all by the idea of him knowing. 

She…  _ wanted _ him to know. To see every part of her. 

“I know it’s you, because I asked you to delete your Aspik and Multimouse fic last night, Chaton,” she explained softly. Adrien looked like he was about to hyperventilate. 

“You- You- Ladybug?! But… Multimouse? Fic?!”

Marinette chuckled. “Haha, that was a neat trick I’ll have to explain to you some day, but not right now. Are you… okay?”

Adrien nodded quickly. “Fine.” 

Marinette frowned. “Then… what else is bothering you? I thought you’d be happy about this.”

Adrien turned a flabbergasted look on her. Marinette felt even more confused. 

“Of course I’m happy!” Adrien exclaimed. “My amazing girlfriend is also my amazing partner! Nothing could make me happier!”

Marinette stared in shock, feeling a blush creep up her cheeks. “O-oh?”

Adrien nodded again, before burying his face in his hands. 

“I just… I wrote  _ fanfiction _ about us.  _ Both _ sides of us! And you  _ read _ it! Eugh, I’m going to go crawl into a hole now. Goodbye.”

Marinette burst into laughter.

“Oh, Chaton. I’m so happy it’s you. Please,  _ never _ change!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the [Miraculous Fanworks Server](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) for their endless encouragement and love of Miraculous, and happy anniversary! I look forward to many more.
> 
> EDIT: after the slew of comments, I’d like to clarify that Adrien DOES get to restart his account, and the next fic he publishes is betad by Marinette ;)


End file.
